Rokushi
by crazycinnamonn
Summary: A roxas x xion fanfic.


It was 1:48 AM. I walked down the dark corridor, the only light coming Kingdom Hearts. That big heart-shaped moon floating in the night sky. I stopped and turned to face it through the rectangular windows. I could see my reflection bouncing off of the moonlight; a small boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. I wore my usual sleepwear, a white tank and baggy grey pajama pants decorated with keyblades. I looked up at Kingdom Hearts and sighed. When will I ever have a heart? Axel said I need a heart to feel, but I know I feel something for Xion, deep inside.

I turned to continue my way down the hall towards the rooms. It's been hard to sleep lately, I keep getting these flashes of a boy in red. It happened today when I was on my mission in Agrabah. The images flash through my mind, then I fall unconscious.

I haven't spoken to anyone about this before, only Xion. She said she gets the same thing. It's strange how similar we are, and we both wield keyblades too.

The hall was completely silent, the only sound coming from the air conditioner. I walked slowly to my room, just to kill time. Since I'm number XIII, my room is at the very end of the hall, across from Xion's and next to Marluxia's.

As I turned the hall towards the IX-XIV wing, I heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the last door.

I summoned my keyblade and broke into a sprint down the hall. Number XIV is Xion, what could have happened to her to make her scream like that?

I opened her door to find a black haired girl, sobbing uncontrollably in a fetal position on her bed.

I made my keyblade vanish and closed the door behind me quietly.

"...Xion?"

I sat on the bed beside her and she turned to face me, still lying down. Her cheeks were wet with tears, her eyes red and wider than usual.

"What happened?" I asked.

She sighed. "Just a nightmare, you should go back to your room. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"You didn't disturb me, Xion. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"...Roxas, can you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." I laid on my side to face her, and somehow, we ended up nose to nose. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, I said, "Why does it feel like your bed is comfier than mine?"

She giggled. "Maybe it's because you're in the presence of someone you like." She paused. "Not like that, anyway."

"What do you mean 'like that'?" I asked.

"Forget it, okay?"

"Okay,"

Another moment of silence.

"You smell nice, Xion."

"Weirdo!" She laughed.

"It's true, you smell like raspberries."

She laughed and took a quick whiff of the air. "And you smell like, um, lavender."

"Lavender? What's that?"

"It's a good thing alright?" She smiled.

"I wonder what the rest smell like."

"You are so weird! " She said between giggles. "I know that Axel smells burnt."

"Or like hairspray." We both broke out into laughter.

Another moment of silence.

"Do you feel better now, Xion?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks for staying with me, Roxas. You're really sweet."

"No problem,"

"You really didn't have to go out of your way to-"

"It's fine, Xion, anything for a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Wha-"

Xion lunged toward me and pressed her lips to mine. She held on to me by my cheek and, after hesitating, I wrapped my arms around her, placing my hands on the small of her back.

I parted my lips and leaned into her. She pulled away from me to take a breath and her eyes began to water.

"Before, I felt like I would never be able to have my first kiss, I mean, in this life we live in there's heartless in every corner, and I could become a dusk and-"

I pulled her toward me and kissed her, hard. She parted her lips and sighed into me. Tears began to stream down her face. I placed both hands on her cheeks and pulled away, we were merely inches away now.

"Xion, what's wrong?" My words were barely a whisper.

"I love you, Roxas." She sobbed. "I've loved you for so long and I finally get to say it. I know I don't have a heart but, somehow, I know I love you." She brought her hand to her cheek to touch mine. "Everytime I see you I know I feel something."

I didn't know what to say, she felt this way all this time and what am I supposed to say?

She stared up at me, waiting for a response, anything at all. Her bright blue eyes filled with tears and she buried her face into my chest.

I whispered into her ear, "I do too, Xion, I do too."


End file.
